


Hot Chocolate and Snow Angels

by GayaIsANerd



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Even, Skiing, Snow, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd
Summary: Isak hates skiing. There’s nothing deep or traumatic about it, he just hates skiing. Always has, probably always will. Jonas tells him it makes him a bad Norwegian, Isak tells him to stick his ski poles where the sun does not shine.





	Hot Chocolate and Snow Angels

Isak hates skiing. There’s nothing deep or traumatic about it, he just hates skiing. Always has, probably always will. Jonas tells him it makes him a bad Norwegian, Isak tells him to stick his ski poles where the sun does not shine. It only makes Jonas cackle with laughter as he gathers his gear. Magnus soon bounds down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet but miraculously not falling down. Isak will be surprised if he doesn’t manage to at least sprain his ankle by the end of this trip. Mahdi joins them, walking out from the cafe, coffeecup to go in his hand, some number scribbled on the side. 

He winks as Magnus’ mouth falls open and nudges Jonas, “Ready to go, bro?”

“Sure you don’t want to join today, Isak? We could do the easy slopes? Get you used to it?” Jonas asks again, eyebrows drawn together in concern. 

“I’m really sure,” Isak says, before gesturing to a spot on the couch he already claimed earlier while the boys were getting ready, “You go break your faces, I’ll be here drinking hot chocolate and catching up on my reading. I’ll see you guys for the après-ski!”

“Nerd,” Jonas says, good-naturedly, pulling Isak into a loose hug. His eyes still look concerned as he pulls back, so Isak puts on his widest smile, shooing them out the door, leaving him alone in the foyer of the skiing lodge.

He doesn’t know why he came with them in the first place, when he knew he wasn’t going to ski. Though, maybe he does know. He eyes the giant christmas tree in the middle of the room, the lights flickering, the bulbs sparkling. Isak sighs as he drops down in one of the cozy couches by the fire. He brought down his biology book, his laptop and an extra blanket he found in the closet of his room upstairs. 

He feels a bit ridiculous, bundled up in the blanket, legs folded underneath himself, pens scattered around him as he highlights the important bits in his book. But at this time of the day, everyone has gone out to the slopes, leaving Isak and his biology textbook blissfully in peace and away from judgement. His only company is the nice girl working in the cafe who brings him refills of hot chocolate now and then, blushing when she tells him he doesn’t need to pay extra. Isak silently thanks Mahdi’s flirting skills as he sips from the hot liquid.

He’s interrupted from his concentration when someone drops down on the couch next to him. The person sits close to him when Isak knows there’s room enough around the empty foyer and he’s about to lecture the person on social etiquette when he turns his head to look at him and the words dry up in his mouth.

It’s  _ the boy _ . Isak once saw him in the foyer and hasn't stopped thinking about him since. He sat in the corner of the room one evening as Isak and his friends got blissfully drunk and Isak told his friends his entire plan for their wedding ceremony and the type of cat they would adopt. Magnus hasn’t stopped laughing about it, while Jonas constantly keeps trying to get him to talk to him.

Isak doesn’t know if this is heaven or hell.

“Do you mind?” the boy ask, pulling a piece of Isak’s blanket over his own lap, “I was just out there, taking pictures of my friends skiing but you can’t take pictures with gloves and now I feel like I’m a walking popsicle.”

The boy scooches even closer to Isak, the cold a shock to his bones, making him shiver.

“What are you reading?” the boy asks, bending his head closer to Isak’s face, making him shiver for an entirely different reason.

“Biology,” Isak manages to say.

The boy hums, tapping the page Isak is currently on, “the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell,” he says, deadpan. It’s quiet for just a beat before Isak bursts into laughter, nose scrunched up. 

When he looks back at the boy, he’s already looking at him, eyes sparkling. “I’m Even,” he says, reaching out his hand.

“Isak.” They shake, making Isak giggle again and Even’s eyes crinkle. 

“You wanna go out there for a bit?” Even asks. “Not to ski,” he adds when he sees Isak’s apprehension, “I know you don’t ski.”

Isak bites his lip, “Weren’t you cold just now?”

Even shrugs, that same sparkle in his eyes. “The light is beautiful now, I could take gorgeous pictures,” he tilts his head, eyes locking with Isak’s, “besides, I’m sure you’ll keep me warm.”

Isak blushes, head tilted down, but he nods his agreement so they put Isak’s stuff in a neat little pile, asking the waitress to keep it safe and bundle up in their coats. Even grabs his camera, hanging it around his neck as he holds open the door for Isak to walk through.

They walk for a bit, Even taking pictures of the landscape. The only sound the swishing of their coats and the crinkling of the snow beneath their boots. Isak isn’t paying attention, absorbed by the beauty of the snow blanketed mountains around him when he hears a soft sigh and then the shutter of Even’s camera. When he turns, the camera is still aimed at him and Even snaps another picture before Isak fully realised what happened.

He lowers the camera, smiling and Isak finds himself smiling back. 

“What did you mean?” Isak asks, and Even raises his eyebrows in question, “When you said I don’t ski. How did you know?”

This time Even blushes, occupying himself with putting the lens cap back on, “I hoped you missed that slip up,” he confesses and Isak just waits, “I saw you and your friends arrive the first day. They all had their gear, you didn’t. And then I saw them leave everyday, and you stayed behind.”

“You’ve been watching me,” Isak says, biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

Even shrugs bashfully, “yeah, you’re kinda hard to miss.”

Isak lets the smile spill over his face, looking at the gorgeous boy in front of him. “I’ve been watching you too,” he says, enjoying the smile that takes over Even’s face.

He watches confusedly as Even suddenly bends down taking off his scarf and gently placing his camera on top of it. 

“What are you doing?” Isak asks as Even fiddles with the camera for a bit before straightening up again and Isak realises. “Wait! Don’t run at me, I’ll fall!” he yells as Even sets off running across the small distance between them. 

Isak quickly steps backwards, and slips right as Even reaches him. They fall, the snow catching them and softening the fall. Isak thinks he hears a shutter go off.

He punches Even in the arm, “What the hell was that for?” 

“It’s romantic,” Even says, and before Isak can roll his eyes or give a sarcastic comeback, his lips are on Isak’s. 

The wet snow leaks through Isak’s back, but he doesn’t feel a thing as Even’s mouth explores his. 

Later, Even will upload the pictures on his blog. The first of Isak against the blinding light of the snowy mountains, the second a blurry shot of two boys smiling so widely their eyes are slits. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
